This invention relates to an auction information transmission processing system which enables individuals scattered over a wide area to participate in an auction on a real-time basis without gathering at the auction site.
Conventionally, auctions of used cars or the like require that a used car to be presented at the auction by a participant be brought to the auction site by overland or other transportation means.
An auction system by which articles such as used cars can be auctioned automatically is available and includes an auction data processor installed at the auction site for processing predetermined data relating to the used cars to be presented at the auction, as well as data relating to the registered members of the auction group, display units installed at prescribed locations of the auction site for displaying various items of auction information, and bidding buttons also available at these locations so that they can be operated by those participating in the auction. A participant presses the bidding buttons while observing the auction information that appears on the screen of the display unit, thereby issuing a bid-up signal that is then processed by the auction data processor. In this manner a successful bidder can be determined automatically.
A problem with this conventional auctioning method in which participants bring the used cars to the auction site is that the trouble must be taken to transport the cars to the site. In addition, though the conventional system automates the auctioning off of the used cars in the manner described, it is still necessary for the participants to be present at the auction site.
A conceivable alternative to the foregoing would be to construct a system in which a host computer is connected directly to a number of dealer terminals via the leased telecommunication lines or public telephone lines of the Nippon Telegraph & Telephone Public Corp. (NTT) or the American Telephone & Telegraph Co., Ltd. (ATT). The system could then be used to carry out an auction by making it possible to transmit a variety of auction data between the host computer and the dealer terminals. With such a system, however, a huge amount of auction data such as the data relating to the articles being auctioned must be transmitted over the leased telecommunication lines and public telephone lines, and too much time would be required to transmit the data. Since this would make the instantaneous transmission of constantly changing auction data difficult, it would not be possible to hold the auction on a real-time basis.